Sweet Sugar
by Yanderu-tan
Summary: I look up at the open library window to see Bubbles looking down at me. She was wearing a pair of large, black, circle rimmed glasses. I forgot that she was the librarian's assistant during fifth period. — Another Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys story from the future. Through Boomer's perspective.


This story was a bit out of character. Or totally out of character. I don't know. Anyways, I finally finished the Blues. Although I really wanted it to be lighthearted, I just couldn't do it. It was too corny, and now I ended up with this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please don't mind any mistakes.

* * *

Sweet Sugar

* * *

I sat at the back of my fifth period class with my head on my desk. The period seemed to go by so slowly today. My thoughts kept eating away at me. The thoughts of Princess flooded my mind. _I need a smoke. _I stood up from my seat and everyone looked at me. I clutched my stomach. "Can I go to the infirmary? I don't feel so good." I lied between my teeth.

The teacher nodded me off and I walked out. I walked down the stairs to the first floor and snuck out to the usual hiding spot where me, Brick, and Butch would go to if we didn't feel like staying in class, at the far side of the school, outside the back of the library. I sat on the floor, leaning against the brick wall. I took out my pack of Marlboro Blacks and lit one up. I inhaled deeply before blowing out the first puff. It felt good to smoke again. I stopped when Bubbles asked me to, but we're not together anymore. I finished up my first and lit up another.

"Old habits are hard to break, huh?" A familiar voice spoke to me.

I look up at the open library window to see Bubbles looking down at me. She was wearing a pair of large, black, circle rimmed glasses. I forgot that she was the librarian's assistant during fifth period. "Smoking?" I asked.

"No. Why did you come here?" She frowned at me.

"I always come here. Just because we broke up, doesn't mean I have to move. Things change Bubbles. People change." I blew out a long stream of smoke.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you did," she let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Speaking of change, why are you wearing your old glasses again?" I put out my cigarette, knowing how Bubbles doesn't like the smell of nicotine.

She looked out to the distance. "So I won't be blind in the next relationship I get into." She had a straight face.

"What?"

"Just kidding. My eyesight started getting bad again for some weird reason. I guess it comes with age." She smiled down at me. "And I thought I was created to be the perfect, little girl."

I got up. "Well I'm going to go back to class or something."

She tugged onto my shirt before I walked off. "Why don't you stay and keep me company? The library is closed right now. The librarian left early because she felt sick."

I thought about it. "Yeah, sure. I don't feel like going back to class anyways." I climbed in through the window. We headed to the far corner of the library and sat at a table. We sat there quietly. I felt an awkward tension as I watched Bubbles play with her fingers on the table.

"I'm so stupid..." Bubbles buried her face in her hands. She began to laugh. A forced smile formed on her face. "I shouldn't have brought you here." She began to laugh harder while taking off her glasses. Her laugh suddenly turned to sobs and then hysterical cries.

I sat there shocked. I didn't know what to do.

She took down her pigtails, letting her blonde hair fall down slightly pass her shoulders. "If I did anything wrong, please tell me."

I paused for a moment. "It's complicated." I got up and started walking away.

Bubbles suddenly flew in front of me a stopped me in my tracks. She suddenly threw a punch at my face and knocked me down. Bubbles is only violent when she's really pissed and she is most defiantly really pissed. "I don't care. Tell me." She glared down at me.

I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I stayed quiet

She grabbed me by the shoulders and began to rapidly shake me with tears in her eyes. "Tell me!" She demanded.

I avoided making eye contact with her. "If you calm down, I'll tell you."

She stopped shaking me and walked over to the table again and sat down.

I did the same. "Okay," I sighed deeply. "The reason why I broke up with you is because of Princess..."

She shot a hurt look at me.

I cut her off before she said anything, "I know what you're thinking, and no, I did not cheat on you. Nor do I like Princess. It's just that... I... Before we started going out and before us Rowdyruffs became 'good' guys, I was an escort for a private business."

She gave me a look of confusion. "You mean like you got payed to go out with women on dates? What's so bad about that? I understand you have to do what you have to do for money."

I lowered my eyes to the table. "I was also payed for 'services.'" I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh..."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not proud of what I did. Brick sold drugs and gave Butch money to lend to people, which made Butch a loan shark. But I looked too soft for that type of work. They referred to me as the 'pretty boy' so I had to put my looks into use. And before I broke up with you, Princess somehow found out about my past through one of her snobby, rich friends and she threatened to ruin you if I didn't break up with you." I laughed a little. "This is crazy."

"I don't care about who you were before. All I know is, I'm going to ruin Princess." She slammed the table and got up from her seat."

"Woah, hold on there," I walked over to her. "This is not the Bubbles I know," I picked her up and sat her on the table so I could get a good look at her.

"People change, right?" Her eyes got all watery again.

"Please don't cry for me." I wiped the tears from her slightly puffy eyes.

"I can't help it," she buried her face in my chest and she wrapped her arms around my sides. "I love you."

I held her and kissed the top of her head. "I never stopped loving you." I pulled out of her grip, tilted her chin up, and gave her a peck on her lips.

She smiled as she pulled me in for another kiss. I almost forgot how the touch of her lips against mine felt. It's a feeling I'd never want to forget. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I slipped my tongue in. I rubber her inner thigh as I laid her down on top of the table. I parted from our kiss. The longing look in her eyes made me shudder in a good way. I pushed up her skirt and pulled off her white and light blue stripped panties. I lowered my face to her womanhood and admired her perfection. She squirmed under me as my breath hit against her. She gasped as my tongue flicked against her clit. I easily slipped a finger in and then two and then three as she moaned and panted. She tugged on my hair with one hand and bit her thumb on the other, trying to muffle herself. Her taste was sweet like sugar. The best I've ever had. She began to grind against my face as she came. She scream as a bit of her sweet liquid squirted out of her. I drank it all. I brought myself back up while wiping the rest off my mouth before kissing her again. I flipped her and bent her over the table. I unzipped my jeans and pulled out my cock. I stroked myself a little before pushing up against her dripping pussy. "Do you want to go all the way?"

"Don't hold back," she smirked.

I pushed deep inside her as she threw her head back while bitting her lower lip. I held her by her hips and thrusted slowly at first, then I built up my speed. She was so tight I thought I was going to come, but I had to wait for her to first. She made circles around her clit with her fingers as I continued to pound her.

"Boomer I'm going to come," she moaned in bliss.

I leaned over to her ear. "Come." I demanded.

I felt her tighten all over me. More of her sweet juice leaked out as I continued to go in deep.

"Boomer!" She screamed as reached her peak.

Everything felt too good. "Bubbles, I'm going to come," I grunted. I pulled out and stroked myself and to my surprise, Bubbles got off the table and knelt down to swallow my cum. She looked up at me with lust in her eyes as I released into the back of her throat. She pulled back and gulped down the rest before falling back, panting. I sat in the chair behind me to catch my breath.

We heard the library door slowly open. We both made ourselves decent and she walked to the front of the library.

"Bubbles?" Princess' voice rang through the room.

"Oh Princess, what are you doing here?" Bubbles walked up to her. I floated quietly behind her and sat on top of one of the shelves. Princess didn't notice me there.

"I just had to tell you about your ex!" She bluntly exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Bubbles didn't sound amused.

"He has sex with women for money! And he even had sex with me too—"

"Oh, do tell Miss Morbucks," I smirked at her as she looked up at me in shock.

"Boomer! I—"

Bubbles suddenly decked Princess across the face. "Don't bullshit me, Princess."

Out of instinct, I cheered for Bubbles. She looked up at me and smiled before going back to kick Princess' ass. _People do change, huh?_


End file.
